Here, There and Everywhere
by Phidiana
Summary: Huge problems in Bulgaria. The Ministry of Magic has decided to help and the Auror Headquarters and the Department of International Cooperation are in charge of doing it. Ronald Weasley, who has been an Auror for two years now, can't imagine how much this
1. The Situation in Bulgaria

Here There and Everythere

Summary: Huge problems in Bulgaria. The Ministry of Magic has decided to help and the Auror Headquarters and the Department of International Cooperation are in charge of doing it. Ronald Weasey, who has been an Auror for two years now, can't imagine how much this situation will affect his life when he meets a certain witch again, after many years of being apart.

Hello there!

We, the Half Blood Princesses, hope you enjoy our story very much!

We must warn you, it contains some HBP spoilers.

Well, we'd also like to say that we don't own Harry, Ron, Hermione or this magical world, they are all a product of lovely JK Rowling's brilliant imagination. We just own a few characters and the plot, so don't steal or you'll regret it! Hehe.

Now please enjoy and review!

Chapter One: The situation in Bulgaria

The wind hit her face as she walked down the street to her parents' house. It was a chilly December afternoon and she really needed the tranquility being alone was bringing her. She felt a litte uneasy about meeting her parents, though. She played with a strand of her bushy brown hair as she crossed the street, wondering what their reaction would be. She had been away from England for two years now, working for the Department of International Cooperation. It had been a good opportunity for her to know many countries and a lot of new people. Most of them, very good wizards and witches.

However, that was not the entire reason why she had accepted the job...

She finally arrived at her parents' and rang the doorbell. She hadn't let them know she was back, she wanted to surprise them. Her mother was the one who opened the door and Hermione smiled at her.

It was beautiful to see her parents after so long, to feel the warmth they gave her, and the love that seemed to flow from deep their hearts to hers, specially in that moment of her life in which, after that much time, she still needed all the love she could get.

"Ron!" Harry called out, entering to his best-friend's cubicle in the Ministry. He and Ron had been Aurors for two years now and each day that went by, they were happier and prouder about it. "Ron!" he said again when he saw him sleeping with his head resting on a quite tall mount of papers and slapped him slightly in the head to wake him up.

Ron sat up with a start and looked at him, a paper sticked on his cheek.

"Good morning," Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh..." Ron groaned, putting the paper back on his desk and rubbing his eyes. "Sorry, Harry..."

"Really, Ron, it's not the first time this happens. You know you can't fall asleep at work with everything that's been happening..."

"Some news about Bulgaria?" Ron asked, as he waved his wand and produced a glass of Pumpkin Juice and started drinking.

"Yes, of course there are news about Bulgaria... there was a meeting an hour ago with Kingsley, remember?"

Ron grimaced, putting the glass back on the desk. "I totally forgot about it... bloody hell..."

"Yes, I know." Harry sighed. "Well, the thing is, everything's getting worse as we speak. The Aurors Headquarters and the Department of International Cooperation are working hard on this. They are going to send quite a few aurors and some people from the Department of International Cooperation over there. I heard they even called one of their best wizards to be a part of it. I think he has been abroad for quite some time now, but they need him to come back here to work on this."

Ron nodded. "And do you know who's going?"

"Well, kind of. I know for a fact that you and I are going, so it would have been nice if you had been there to hear the whole thing... I hope Kingsley doesn't find you anytime soon, he was fuming."

Ron rubbed his eyes , "I can't believe I missed the bloody meeting, Kingsley will send me to the Centaur Office any time soon…" he sighed.

Harry chuckled, "C'mon, mate, we have to meet the people from the Department of International Cooperation, freshen up a little bit, and off we go," he said, sitting down, as if he thought it'd take Ron quite a while make himself presentable.

Ron shook his head. "I'm fine, I'm fine, don't worry..." he stood up. "Let's go."

Harry and Ron got to the meeting five minutes later. It was about to get started, so they sat down and waited for Kingsley and Rupert Elphick, the heads of the Auror Headquarters and of the Department of International Cooperation respectively.

A few minutes later, both wizards entered the room and closed the door after them. They looked very worried and they surely had a reason. The situation in Bulgaria was very worrying and causing repercussions in many countries.

"Well, we'd better start with this..." Kingsley said. "Oh, Weasley! Good to see you here. I hope you don't mind we bothering you with this meeting as we did with the previous one," he was so sarcastic that Ron's ears turned red instantly.

"S… sorry, sir," he muttered, looking down at his hands, feeling like a schoolboy all over again.

Apparently, Kingsley didn't seem to find the matter important, because he went on with the news on the upcoming mission, "Alright, well, as you already know things in Bulgaria are not improving, and the national government has asked help from the countries that he believes to have experience in the field," he gave Harry a fleeting glance, "Three quarters of the personnel of each department, that is Department of International Cooperation, and Auror Headquarters, will be sent over to Bulgaria to work with their ministry employees. We believe this situation could spread to other countries as well, and we won't sit down and watch our fellow Bulgarian experience a situation unfortunately very alike the one we went through when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was, let us say, alive."

"Therefore," Elphick continued, "we expect all of you to give your best in order to controll this horrible situation. You are all fit for this task and we—"

There was a knock on the door that interrupted Elphick. Looking most disgusted, he huffed. "Yes?"

The door opened and a woman with bushy brown head appeared. "I'm sorry I'm late, Mr. Elphick."

Elphyck's expression changed suddenly. A fleeting smile appeared on his face as he looked at the witch wearing dark blue Ministry robes. "No problem, Miss Granger. Please sit down."

Hermione nodded, closing the door behind her and, without looking around, sat down with the people of her department.

Harry and Ron couldn't believe their eyes.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered to him.

Ron nodded, feeling as if someone had cast that old Half-Blood Prince's spell on him to glue his tongue to the roof of his mouth. Now, a question popped up in his head, how was he going to call her attention? But then, he realized that perhaps he didn't want to call her attention at all. Not after what had happened. He was in a huge dilemma.

Just then, and like she used to do every five seconds when they were at Hogwarts, Hermione raised her hand, "Excuse me, but what is it exactly what we will be doing in Bulgaria, sir?"

Kingsley Schacklebolt looked at her, "That's top secret, miss Granger," he smiled, "in fact, all we know is that we've been asked for help, and that's exactly what we're going to do: help, fight, and win."

By the look on Hermione's face, she was not thoroughly satisfied by the Auror's answer, but apparently chose not to say anything, because she just nodded.

"Well," Elphick said, "you'll find a report on your desks as soon as you get back to them for further information. The fact that you have to read, understand and memorize everything that is written on that report goes without saying. We will send memos to inform the different teams we are going to divide you into for this mission as well as the dates in which team is leaving for Bulgaria. The teams are not all leaving on the very same day for an obvious reason, we don't want to atract too much attention."

"That's right. Now please, let's all get back to work," Kingsley said. "You are dismissed."

Hermione disapparated instantly, as though she had many things to do and couldn't afford to lose important seconds of her life doing trivial things such as walking.

Harry turned to Ron, who was in such a shock, that he seemed to have seen Percy becoming Minister for Magic. He elbowed his friend quite rudely, bringing him back to Earth.

"Let's go, mate," Harry said, standing up.

They walked to Ron's cubicle and when they got there, Ron almost ran towards his chair and sat heavily on it. "Bloody hell, what is she doing here! I thought she was working abroad?"

Harry nodded. "She must be the person they were talking about. I told you, remember?"

"Yes, but you said it was a wizard!"

"Well... that's the first thing that popped into my mind... now that I think about it, nobody specified anything about that person's sex."

Ron put his hands over his face and groaned. "I can't believe this, how am I ever be able to work with her when I can't even look at her in the face?"

"C'mon, Ron, cheer up… perhaps you won't be teamed with her," Harry shrugged, "although we'd be lucky to be with her, she's a brilliant witch… and think about it, it'd be like in the old times..." he lowered his voice. "Remember? Chasing lost Horcruxes together and all that?"

"Of course I remember, how couldn't I?" Ron sighed. "No, nothing will be like in the old times, never again," he let out yet another sigh, and then added, "And I know she's brilliant."

Harry huffed, "Stop pitying yourself, mate, it's getting on my nerves, really."

Just then, they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, and Viridiana Meadows entered the cubicle. She was a petite girl, with long, wavy, jet-black hair, and big eyes. She'd met Harry and Ron during the Auror training, and they had been amazed to find out that she was the daughter of Dorcas Meadows, a member of the early Order of the Phoenix, who was killed by Voldemort personally.

"Hello, boys, Shacklebolt's memo's just zoomed in, have a look," she handed Harry the memo.

Harry looked through it for a while. Ron looked very nervous, and his ears turned red in a matter of seconds. Viridiana looked at him and smiled. "What's wrong with you, Weasley?" she joked.

Ron looked at her and shook his head. "Nothing, nothing. So, Harry?"

Harry smiled and read aloud. "_Team Stag. From the Auror Headquarters: Meadows, Viridiana – Potter, Harry – Tonks, Nymphadora – Weasley, Ronald. From the Department of International Cooperation: Alberich, Susannah – Circe, Markus – Cliodne, Phoebe -_,he stopped himself and looked at Ron in the eye.

Ron groaned. "I knew it... come on, say it."

"Granger, Hermione," Harry added, handing the memo back to Viridiana.

Viridiana furrowed her brow as she took the memo in her hands, "Never been much of a 'Granger fan', Ron?"

"Quite the contrary," Harry said, looking at his friend with a worried expression on his face.

The girl raised an eyebrow, "Well, I don't get it, then…" she shrugged, "I could ask Shacklebolt to put you in the other Team, Ron, although let me tell you that would be a little bit un-professional, and with you usually cutting meetings, and all that, I would recommend—"

"Hold it there, Di," Ron raised a hand, at the moment, she reminded him intensely of Hermione.

Viridiana took it as a great offence, she hated being told to shut up. So she just looked at him and shrugged, "Whatever," she said, and then turned around and left.

Harry couldn't help laughing. "Ron, get a grip!"

"Yes, right... easier said than done!" Ron stood up and paced the floor for a while before asking, "was there something else on the memo?"

"Yes, that in about," he looked at his watch, "half an hour, we have to meet with our team. The leaders will fill us in with everything we need to know."

"Leaders?"

"Yes, well, each team has two leaders, according to the memo. An Auror and one from the Department of International Cooperation. Our leader is Tonks and—"

"Yes, I'm sure Hermione is the other leader, right? It seems everybody loves her here—"

"Zip it, Ron," Harry interrupted. "It's not Hermione. It's that Phoebe Cliodne woman."

Ron frowned. "Do you know her?"

Harry shook his head. "No, not really. But well... I guess we'll both meet her in a few minutes." He stood up, "Well, Ron, I'm going to my cubicle. It says on the memo that we have to read the report before the meeting, so I'd better hurry. See you."

Ron sat down on his chair and looked at the cover of his report. "Yeah... see ya."


	2. A Twist Of Veritaserum

Chapter Two: A Twist of Veritaserum

Team Stag would be having its first meeting in Kingsley Shacklebolt's office. As Harry walked towards there, he felt adrenalin starting to rush through his veins. It was as if he were back in Hogwarts, having DA meetings again. He opened the door cautiously and entered the office. It was almost empty, apart from Viridiana, who was sitting on Kingsley's desk.

Harry frowned, "Um, you sure the meeting's here?"

"We're early," she shrugged.

Harry sat down on one of the chairs and huffed. He was feeling tired already. He had been having some exhausting days, with too much work for his own good. He looked at the door as Ron walked in, followed by a wizard and a witch. They were obviously form the Department of International Cooperation, because he had never seen them before. They chatted silently as they sat down at the front corner.

Viridiana stood up and went to sit beside Harry. Ron walked towards them and sat by his friend as well. The look on his face was terrible and almost funny somehow. The three of them were silent, so the only sound in the room was that of the whispered conversation in the corner of the room.

Some minutes passed, while Ron kept checking his watch every ten seconds, when the door opened again. This time, it was Hermione. She entered the room and seem to notice nobody else but her co-workers, and joined them in the corner, sitting beside the pretty brunette witch.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. Harry understood that she wanted to ignore Ron after what had happened between them, but he felt hurt that she was ignoring him too. He had never done anything to her, they had written to each other during the time she had been abroad, and now she didn't even look at him! He decided that he would be the one going to her to say hello in the end. Perhaps, if Ron wasn't around, she would behave like old Hermione with him.

When he was about to stand up, the door opened again and Tonks entered, followed by a tall, blonde witch. Harry remained seated.

"Okay," Tonks started, while everyone took a seat, "This meeting was arranged for us to talk to you about our mission in Bulgaria… but well, there's not really much to add to what Kingsley and Mr. Elphick told you a while ago…"

The blonde witch that had entered after Tonks stood up, and after giving her a look, said, "Actually, I do have a few things to say," she smiled, "For now, there are two Teams. Eight people on each team, and there are two leaders on each Team as well. Nymphadora and me are your leaders. You will be under our command permanently, and any disregard to our orders will put the individual in question back in England, and out of their respective Department, are we clear on this?"

Some people nodded, and some other, like Ron and Harry, looked at each other with a rather amused smile on their faces.

"Does this amuse you, Potter? What about you, Weasley?" The woman asked them, in a severe tone. "You've done great things, incredible things, both of you, but here we value team work, and I hope you'll be able to cope with that," she said then, her tone of voice softer.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" Ron exclaimed, making everybody laugh. Phoebe smiled in spite of herself.

"Perfect then," she nodded, with a satisfied smile on her face. "Fine. Any questions?"

Hermione's hand went up very fast, as if it had a life of its own. Phoebe looked at her, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"When will we be leaving for Bulgaria, Miss Cliodne?"

"That would be on the second of January, I'm afraid."

"So please, not much drinking during New Year's festivities, we need you to be as awake and conscious as ever," Tonks smiled and people laughed.

"Anything—" Hermione´s hand was up again. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"What about our staying over there? I mean, where are we going to live?"

"Good question," Tonks beamed.

Phoebe grimaced and looked at Hermione to reply. "The Ministry seemed to think that two neat houses in a pretty Bulgarian village would be good for all the Aurors and DIC workers. That means, Team Stag and Team Hippogriff will have two houses with all the commodities for everybody. Therefore, we will be seeing a lot of each other during our stay in Bulgaria."

"Yes, so please, don't leave clothes scattered around the house, I find it most disgusting," Tonks joked and people grinned.

"More questions?" Phoebe looked around, Hermione's hand was up once more. "_Yes,_ Miss Granger," she said, sounding slightly irritated now.

"Is there any chance that we can hear some specific information about this new version of Death Eaters attacking Bulgaria?"

Tonks replied this time. "You'll hear about it when we get there. After all, you will be translating. Does somebody else want to ask questions?"

"Do we get to watch Bulgarian Quidditch matches for free?" Viridiana whispered in Harry's ear.

He smirked, imagining Ron's face seeing Viktor Krum and Hermione interacting.

"Alright then," Phoebe said, "I'll meet you all again on the 2nd of January in this very office—"

Hermione raised her hand, "Are we taking a portkey?"

Phoebe gave her an unpleasant look, she obviously didn't like to be interrupted, "Yes, Miss Granger, a portkey. So, as I was saying, 2nd of January, nine o'clock, this office. And please, be punctual."

"No oversleeping, Mr. Weasley," Tonks said with a a smile, and Ron went as red as a beetroot.

"Good, now that everything's clear," she looked at Hermione and waited for her to ask something else. As she didn't, she continued. "You may go."

All of them stood up. Harry said something to Ron about going to the bathroom and started walking towards Hermione.

"Harry," Tonks called him. He looked at her and she continued, "Could you stay for a little longer? Phoebe and I would like to talk to you. And to you too, Ron."

Ron looked at her and and saw her motioning them to sit near her. As he walked, he checked for Hermione and realized she still hadn't left the room; she was talking to Phoebe Cliodne.

Viridiana, the witch and the wizard left the room quickly and Phoebe closed the door after them. Ron noticed that Hermione looked a little bit uneasy, but she still walked with her near Tonks and sat besides Harry.

Harry looked at her. "Hey, you," he greeted.

"Hello, Harry," Hermione smiled.

"Well," Tonks interrupted. "It's just a little thing we wanted to say to you. Everybody knows about you three, the relationship you had at Hogwarts and how you two," she signaled at Ron and Hermione, "have helped Harry to kill every part of Voldemort."

"I'm sure that's why you were put in the same team," Phoebe continued. "The thing is, we'd like you, how do you say this, we'd like you not no let your prior relationship afect your work. Orders will be given, and you will listen and obey those orders, no matter what they imply. Have I made myself clear? It's not that we're telling you off or anything, we just want to be sure that you understand that this is very important for the success of this mission."

"So you want to make sure I won't go around, behaving like a prat and playing hero?" Harry asked defiantly.

"To put it in other words, yes," Phoebe nodded.

"Don't worry," Harry replied.

"Okay, I hope you've got over your dislike for authorities," Phoebe smiled: it wasn't meant as an insult or anything, she liked that particular thing about Potter, it was one of the things that made him stand out from every other Auror. But now they had to work as a team. It would be the key to their success, or to their failure.

"Now we'll leave you three so you can catch up. I know you haven't seen each other in quite a while," Tonks smiled. "But just for a moment, anyway. Kingsley will be back from his lunch break anytime soon." And with that, Tonks and Phoebe left the room, leaving the three of them alone.

Silence.

It was the most uncomfortable situation the three of them had ever been through in their lives. After a while, Harry cleared his throat and said, "How have you been, Hermione?"

Hermione, who had been looking down at her hands, looked up at him. "Fine, what about you?"

"Fine... really fine."

Silence again.

"So, um… you've learnt Bulgarian?" Harry asked, feeling awful. It was unbelievable how their friendship had vanished. What had gone wrong? Ron had never fully told him. And Harry hadn't pushed the subject too much either, as his friend would close like a cloister every time he mentioned the issue.

Hermione nodded, "It is very useful, and I'm learning Mermish too but it's awfully difficult," she looked down at her hands again and the conversation died once more.

"Good for you, Hermione," Harry said clumsily. He looked briefly at Ron: given his glassy eyes, his mind was obviously miles away. Harry sighed. He knew that Ron would hate him for what he was about to do, but he couldn't stand being in the middle anymore. He stood up. "I need to go to the bathroom, see you two later, then," he smiled and left the room before anybody could object.

Ron watched him leave with an horrified expression on his face. How could he leave him alone with Hermione? Was Harry out of his mind? His heart started beating furiously, wanting to vanish into thin air and never, ever see anybody again.

Finally, Hermione looked at him. "Hello, Ron."

Gathering all his courage, he looked at her. "Hello, Hermione. Long time no see."

She nodded. "How are you?"

"Been better. You?"

"I'm alright... how's your family?"

"They're good. Ginny became an Auror last year."

Hermione smiled for the first time since they had met again. "I know. We still write to each other."

Ron lifted his eyebrows. Ginny has never said anything about writing to Hermione. It was obvious why, but he still made a mental note to talk to her about it. "Yeh, mum was really happy... two Aurors in the family... big deal for her."

Hermione nodded, "I can imagine, she must be really proud of you," she said.

"Yeh, quite proud, but she's still on and on about me letting you go and all that, and—" he went silent instantly, how could he have said that? Was he drunk or something? Had somebody put Veritaserum in his pumpkin juice?

"You didn't let me go, Ron, nobody could have prevented me from leaving," Hermione said in a soft, cooing voice.

"Not even Harry?" Ron said, his temper starting to rise.

"That was totally out of place, Ron, we're here to work, not to discuss that kind of… codswallop," she said, getting upset. She really didn't want to discuss this issue. Not with Ron, nor with anyone else. Not even with herself. "Just drop it, and get on with your life."

"You never get tired of bossing me around, do you?" he asked viciously, glaring at her.

"I really have no time for this," Hermione sighed, "no time at all… why don't you just go and… have a nap or something? I've heard you've been really tired lately," she said, just as mordant.

"Don't change the subject! Really, you haven't changed a bit, have you!"

"Please, Ron, we're not seventeen anymore! We have serious things to do in Bulgaria! And if you can't stand the fact that we'll be working together, you might as well change Teams. It is as simple as that."

"Well, first of all, we are not in Bulgaria yet. Second, you are the one who's all jumpy about talking to me. I bet you have considered changing teams, right?"

"Of course not!" Hermione exclaimed, standing up. "See, you haven't changed either! You still say as much nonsense as in the old days!"

"Do I?" Ron was furious. He stood up as well, "Nonsense? Asking if you would have stayed if Harry had asked you is nonsense? I thought you once said to me you loved him!"

Hermione held up a hand. "Stop it."

"No, I'm not stopping, why should I? Does it hurt? I know it hurt me, but did it hurt you? It looked like it, y'know, that bloody day you left, you seemed to be in a flap or something," Ron made a halt to take in some air and then continued, "But I could never really figure out the real reason why you left, Harry was back, he was safe, and he was all yours, as Ginny was out of the way... what happened? Did you chicken out or what?"

Hermione was turning red. She glared back at Ron and pointed her index finger at him. "That is none of your business! How dare you talk to me like that? Who do you think you are?" Hermione's voice was rising menacely and some sparks were coming out of her wand.

"So I'm right, you did chicken out… too much for a courageous Gryffindor, huh?" Ron raised an eyebrow, trying to hurt her with these words as much as he could.

Hermione felt her eyes welling up with tears, but she quickly blinked them away, the last thing she needed now was to let Ron see her crying, "You really only know the tiniest part of it all, there's a whole lot of stuff you're completely oblivious to, so please, just do me a favour, and for once in your life, shut it in good time." And after saying this, she stormed out of the room.

'A whole lot of stuff I don't know about?' Ron thought as he frowned. "I thought she had told me enough already!" he said aloud remembering what had happened years ago. He sat down and rested his head in his hands. 'I'll find out about everything... I deserve to know... after all this time...'

Kingsley interrupted his thoughts as he entered his office. "Weasley?"

"Oh, sorry," Ron said, standing up. He didn't say another word and walked out of the room, deep in thought.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Diving Into The Pensive

Chapter Three: _Diving Into The Pensieve_

Otter River was strangely calm that day. Ron was walking along the shore, enjoying the lukewarm breeze and replaying the events of the previous day in his mind. Seeing Hermione again after two years had unleashed a storm of feelings inside him, and that heated converstion they'd had at Kingsley's office had filled him with doubts. How could he only know 'the tiniest part of it all'? Was Hermione really hiding something from him? Or was she just trying to piss him off?

"Ron?" a female voice asked from behind him, bringing him back to Earth.

He turned around to find Ginny walking to him, carrying his old Cleansweep 7 in her right hand, a puzzled expression on her face.

"What are you doing here?" she smiled.

Ron shrugged, "A bit of thinking," he answered. "And you?"

"A bit of Quidditch," she replied.

That brought a smile to Ron's lips. "You never give it a rest, do you?"

Ginny laughed and sat down on the grass. "Nah... I have to stay fit!"

Ron chuckled. Sitting beside his sister, he looked down at the dancing waters of the River. He could hear Ginny saying something, but he wasn't really listening. He kept nodding, but his mind was elsewhere.

"Ron!" she finally exclaimed, hitting him in the arm. "Where are you?"

Ron turned his head and looked at her. "Sorry, Ginny. I was thinking..."

"Well, that's news!" she laughed. "About what?"

"I saw Hermione today... in the Ministry."

Ginny's eyes widened. "What!"

"Yes... she was there, for the Bulgaria thing, you know?"

"Wow... did you talk to her?"

"Talk? Not much, really. However, we quarrelled a lot."

"Oh, my..." Ginny shook her head.

Ginny didn't know much about what had happened between her brother and Hermione. Nobody had bothered to tell her a lot about it, and she still felt curious. She hadn't pushed he subject on Ron because she knew it was painful for him, but she really wanted to know.

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"What happened between you and Hermione?"

Ron closed his eyes. That question was haunting him as well, for at that point, he felt he didn't really know what had happened between them either. He sighed as he re-opened his eyes and focused them on his sister's face, "It's a long story, Gin."

She smiled sweetly at him and shrugged, "I'm all ears," she said, placing a hand on Ron's arm.

He nodded: it was about time he told somebody the full story...

_It all began after the three friends destroyed the last Horcrux and Harry decided that he ought to finish off Voldemort all by himself. He would not accept help from anyone. Not even from his two best friends. No matter how much Hermione and Ron insisted, Harry would not hear them._

"_I have to do it on my own," Harry explained. "You two have already risked enough on my account. This is my unfinished business, I'll do it alone."_

_So there he went. It was summer, and they had already finished their last year at Hogwarts. Hermione went to stay at The Burrow, wanting to be close to Ron and the wizarding world. _

_Surprising as it is, Ron wasn't happy about her staying with his family and him. In fact, it was way too disturbing to have her around._

"_Ah, bloody hell, I can't stand this!" he had said to Ginny once, as he watched Hermione walking by the river._

"_Oh, Ron, tell her!" she replied._

"_No, no way, I can't. Besides, her head is filled with Harry at the moment... It's only Harry, Harry and Harry.…"_

_He sounded quite bitter about it, and his sister wondered why. "Well, that's reasonable. I'm on edge as well, Ron, Harry is about to face You-Know-Who! You can't blame her—"_

"_Listen, I'm worried-sick too! It's my best friend we're talking about. That's why I can't bother Hermione with this right now... I can't... my feelings are not important at the moment... they can be put on hold."_

_Ginny shrugged. "Talk to her, Ron. I know she feels the same way." _

_During their last year at Hogwarts, things had been quite awkward between them. First of all, Hermione had been made Head Girl by McGonagall, meaning they didn't get to see much of her. She had many responsibilities and when she wasn't at the library doing their homework, she was taking care of them. And on top of it all, they had their N.E.W.T.s to worry about. It was a hectic year._

_Therefore, when they were together, things weren't as easy as they used to be. The main reason for that was that Ron had finally accepted something he had been trying to deny for more than three years. Hermione. At first, he had been infatuated with her, but after so many years the feeling had turned into something more. It had deepened. And as much as it troubled him to admit it, he loved her. It was as simple or as complicated as that._

_He remembered that day Hermione had told him he had the 'emotional range of a teaspoon', well, those days were surely over…_

"So?" Ginny asked impatiently, "I already know all this, Ron—"

"Okay," Ron nodded, "I'll speed things up a little bit…"

_So, he felt clumsy around her all the time. Even when they were at The Burrow, that summer. Ginny had told him to go and talk to her but, at first, he couldn't gather the necessary amount of courage to do it._

_However, when they were reaching the end of July with still no news from Harry, Ron decided he couldn't go on without doing something. He couldn't keep on pretending. He had grown immensely tired of treating Hermione like a sister; he felt he was not being sincere and he hated it. Perhaps, he used to think, perhaps I get lucky and she feels the same way..._

_He wished he had a bottle of Felix Felicis with him._

_So one afternoon, he walked to her. She had been sitting under a tree for hours, reading. It was a scorching hot day, and she looked lovely in her Muggle summer clothes. Ron took a deep breath, his aim clear in his head._

"_Hey, 'Mione," he smiled and sat down beside her._

_Hermione tore her eyes away from what she was reading and looked up at him, "Hello, Ron," she smiled sweetly. Ron could see the faint trace of tears on her cheeks._

"_What are you up to?" he said, in a fake, cheerful tone._

"_Luna sent me The Quibbler a few hours ago," Hermione said and then chuckled. "It's pure rubbish, you know, but at least it helps me to get my mind off…" her voice tailed off, and she looked back at the magazine._

_Ron sighed, "He'll be fine, you'll see—"_

"_It's been a month, Ron! A ruddy month! And still no word from him… not even a whisper, nothing…" she threw The Quibbler away and put her head in her hands, silent teardrops falling down her cheeks._

"_Hey, really, he'll be fine," Ron took her hand in his. "I'm also very worried about him, I wish he had let us go with him, but I am sure he will be fine..."_

_Hermione nodded and wiped the tears away from her face with her free hand while the other tightened the grip on Ron's. "I'm glad I am here," she said as she looked at him._

"_I'm glad you are here too."_

_Hermione beamed at him and Ron's heart skipped a beat. She was absolutely smashing. "Anyway, did you want to tell me anything in particular?"_

_It had become really difficult to even speak, and he wondered how he would be able to tell her what had happened within him during the last couple of years. "Yes..." he nodded, and laid his back on the tree._

_Hermione turned around to face him. "Spill it, then."_

_Ron to a deep breath. 'It's now or never...' he thought._

"_I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time," he started. "But never managed to do it."_

"_Well," she chuckled, "I'm all ears"_

_Ron smiled faintly. "See... it's quite difficult for me to do this..."_

_Hermione's smile flew from her face and was quickly replaced by a frown._

_She approached him and put a comforting hand on his cheek. Ron sighed, feeling the warmth of her soft hand on his skin... this was way too distracting for him. "Ron, what's wrong?"_

"_Hermione, I..." he tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat, but he was unable to. _

_She noticed his nervousness and was nervous herself all of a sudden. What was wrong with Ron? Hermione moved even closer and pulled him in her arms. She gave him what she thought was a consoling hug, but for Ron it meant something totally different._

'_God...' he thought as he hugged her back, caressing her soft brown hair, running a hand over her back. 'God, I love her...'_

"_Please, Ron," she whispered, "tell me."_

"_I can't tell you," Ron managed to say, "but I can show you."_

"_Show me what?"_

_Ron pulled away from her arms and looked at her. Their faces were very close... he could feel her sweet breath on his mouth. Very slowly, he lifted both his hands and cupped her face, and in a blink of an eye, he kissed her._

_Hermione's first reaction was to return the kiss. And she did, putting her arms around him. But then it dawned on her…what on Earth was she doing? After only a few seconds, which seemed an eternity in paradise for Ron, she broke the kiss, and pulled away from him._

"_I… I feel things… for you," he finally said in a throaty voice._

_She look into his eyes even though it was tremendously difficult for her, "Things?" she asked._

"_Yes, things… strong things…" Ron replied. "Tell me… tell me you feel the same way I do… I know it… I've seen it in your eyes," he smiled, feeling a tad more at ease now._

"_Ron," she sighed, "I…" and then she shook her head softly._

"_What?" Ron asked, suddenly alarmed, "what is it?"_

"_I'm sorry," Hermione started crying again, "Please, Ron, say no more…" she hiccupped._

"_Don't cry, Herm—"_

"_I don't deserve all this, Ron, I really don't… please… leave me alone," she was starting to cry harder now._

"_But—"_

"_Please," she took his hand on hers again and squeezed it softly. "Please…"_

"_Did I say something wrong?" Ron asked her with a puzzled and pained expression on his face. He couldn't understand it at all._

"_No," she shook her head again, "it's just that—"_

"_Tell me what is it," he demanded harshly, even though it was breaking his heart to see her crying._

"_I'm in love with Harry," she finally said, dissolving into tears and sobs full of a throbbing, almost tangible pain._

"_WHAT?" Ron exclaimed, standing up._

"_I'm sorry, Ron, I'm sorry!"_

_Hermione was in love with Harry! It was terrible. Not only the girl he loved did not love him, but she was in love with his best friend instead. Ron's world seemed to crumple at his feet and he suddenly didn't care if Harry was killed at all. His heart had been turned into stone by a very smart witch._

"_Please, just leave me alone, just leave me alone," she begged as she cried desperately._

_Ron nodded. There was no trace of love in his eyes anymore. Her turned around and started walking towards the house as fast as he could._

"She was in love with Harry?" Ginny exclaimed.

Ron nodded. "That's what she said. You just can't imagine how I felt as I heard that... I had never felt so empty in my whole life."

"And then… what happened?" Ginny asked, feeling a sharp pang of jealousy. Harry and Hermione? She could not believe that. It was beyond her understanding. Now she realized the way Ron must have felt.

"Nothing," he answered in an expressionless voice.

"What do you mean 'nothing'?" she furrowed her brow.

"When I say 'nothing', I mean 'nothing'… nil, zero…" Ron gesticulated with his hands. "Harry came back a few weeks later… and then she just… I don't know, she was happy to have him back, but she was just like… old Hermione again. And Harry… well, he was just Harry. I know him, Gin, there was no love there… not the kind of love I felt for her… but the kind a brother feels for a sister…" he shook his head, "And one day, without warning… she left. Just like that," he snapped his fingers.

"But... she left two years ago, I mean..."

"I know," Ron nodded. "She entered the Ministry, and Harry and I were very busy with Auror training, I didn't see her again for three years."

"Really?"

"Yes," Ron nodded. Ginny could hear the pain in his voice. "I knew Harry still kept in touch with her, but I couldn't. And then, when Harry and I finished the training and became Aurors, I saw her."

"And what happened?"

"Well..." Ron sighed, "I hadn't seen her in three years, it was a complete shock to me, but she handled it pretty well…"

"Did she?"

"She avoided looking at me. At all cost. And then, she told us she was leaving… and I couldn't stand it. It was like loosing her all over again…" Ron looked down, his ears getting red.

"Ron..." Ginny started, "that sounds weird."

"What?" Ron asked, looking at her.

"I mean, after three long years... it seems to me that Hermione overreacted a little bit, it doesn't sound like her at all. Are you sure nothing else happened when you saw her again?"

Ron swallowed. Of course something else had happened, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Ginny. It was much too private.

"I mean, it's okay if you don't want to tell me about it, but I'm right, aren't I? Something else did happen."

Ron sighed and rested his head in his hands. "Yes," he admitted. "Something else happened, you are right."


	4. Diving Into The Pensive, Part II

A/N: More sad memories for poor Ron...

Chapter Four: _Diving Into The Pensive, Second Part_

"Well?" Ginny asked impatiently. A ringing silence had fell over her brother and her, and she could wait no more. She was itching for Ron to tell her everything about his problems with Hermione. Especially now that she knew that Harry was involved too.

Ron shook his head and stood up, "I gotta go, Gin," he smiled sadly at her, "thanks for lending me an ear, I really needed to get that stuff off my chest."

"You're not getting everything off your chest, are you?" Ginny asked him somehow angrily. Why couldn't he trust her?

"Oh, please, don't be angry at me..." Ron sighed, sitting back beside her.

"Angry? Well... I'd like to know. And more if Harry was involved," she confessed, her cheeks turning bright red.

Ron smiled. "Harry was not involved in what happened next, believe me."

"Oh, Ron, come on!" Ginny exclaimed. "Do tell... please? I am not asking for details, just—"

"Alright, alright," he interrupted her. She wanted to know? Well, she would. "When Hermione and I met after those three years appart, something happened between us, something very..." he thought for a moment, he wasn't able to find the right word for it, "special," he finally said.

"What?"

"You know… W-we-we made love."

Ginny's eyes went as big as plates, "Wh… what? Where? Um… how?" she exclaimed. She had so many questions to ask him and didn't know where to start.

Ron chuckled bitterly, "Well, I don't really know how we ended up in that situation, but …"

_Harry and Ron had finally given in. They'd have a graduation party at The Burrow, and Mrs. Weasley couldn't be happier about it. She'd been going on and on about that party for weeks…_

"_What about a costume party? I'll take care of everything. Ohh, I'm so excited! We haven't had anything to celebrate since Bill and Fleur's wedding," she clapped as Ron and Harry exchanged looks._

"_Alright mum," Ron nodded unenthusiastically, and then whispered in Harry's ear, "Whatever it takes to shut her up, really."_

_Harry laughed. Mrs. Weasley turned to them again and grinned, "I knew you would agree! I've already sent the invitations!"_

"_The invitations?" Ron asked as he chewed on a ham sandwitch Mrs. Weasley had prepared for him._

"_Yes! I've invited all your ex-classmates, and all the members of The Order! Fleur helped me with that, you know? And I've invited somebody I think you both would love to see, after so much time..."_

"_Who?" Harry asked._

"_Hermione, of course!" she beamed at them. "She wrote back saying that she would love to come and that she was really happy both of you had made it. Isn't she a lovely girl?" _

"Hermione went to the party!" Ginny asked, really surprised.

"Yes," Ron nodded, "I thought you knew about it."

"No, I didn't. Nobody told me anything. You know, I was so busy with training I wasn't able to go."

"I know... well, do you want to hear what happened?"

"Yes, please!"

"_I don't like this… I don't like this at all," Ron put his head in his hands._

"_Stop feeling sorry for yourself, mate," Harry patted his back, "who knows, everything might turn out just fine," he shrugged._

_Just then, the ghoul that lived in the attic above Ron's room started howling and Harry thought, smiling briefly, that it shared Ron's opinion on the party._

_So the dreaded day arrived. Ron had been able to convince his mother at the very last moment to leave aside the idea of wearing costumes, but nonetheless many of the guests turned up wearing fabulous disguises._

"_What are you supposed to be, Remus?" Mad-Eye Moody grunted, giving Lupin a crooked smile._

"_A Patronus," Remus smiled, pointing down at his silvery attire._

_Hermione arrived quite late. She was dressed as…_

"_A house-elf!" Tonks exclaimed, "very ingenious!" she smiled, turning around so Hermione could appreciate her Fairy costume. Her normally bubblegum-pink hair was long and silvery blonde now and she had changed her eyes from brown to light blue._

"_Thank you," Hermione smiled, "It's a sort of a tribute, you know," she said._

_Ron had been standing in a corner, talking to Harry, Neville (who was dressed as a Mimbulus Mimbletonia) and Luna (dressed as a vampire) when he saw Hermione. Her costume made him smile, she still was very active with S.P.E.W. and that reminded him of the countless times on which they had discussed the subject. Her political ideas were very solid, and nothing Harry or Ron said made her change her mind._

_She looked smashing to him and very adult. He watched her for what seemed an eternity, until a dreamy voice brought him back to reality._

"_Oh, look, there is Hermione," Luna grinned, pointing at her._

"_Oh!" Neville exclaimed. "Hello, Hermione!" he shouted._

_Hermione's eyes focused on Neville when she heard him calling her name. She beamed at him and started walking towards them. Ron's heart was beating so fast that he was afraid it would collapse in any second. He looked at Harry, who was smiling at Hermione as she approached them and then lowered his sight towards the grass, as though it was somehow fascinating._

_The conversation that followed was completely centred on her and how well she was doing in the Department of International Cooperation. Hermione then learnt that Neville had his own shop in Diagon Alley, which was plant-related (he sold all sorts of tonics and took care of sick flora of all kind) and that Luna was working for his dad at The Quibbler._

_Then Neville and Luna went to greet Hagrid and Professor McGonagall, leaving the three of them alone._

"_Why aren't you wearing a costume, Harry?" Hermione asked, trying to make conversation._

"_Of course I am," he smiled, "I'm The Boy Who Lived," he said with a little chuckle._

"_Oh, really clever," Hermione laughed a little, then she turned to Ron, "and what about you, Ron?"_

_Ron mumbled something about not having time to pick a costume as his cheeks gained a rosy tone and added, "Anyway, I was planning on dressing as Nearly-Headless Nick, but then mum invited him, and ruined everything," he smiled weakly._

_Hermione laughed heartily for a moment. Ron's heart jumped and he smiled too. It was great to make her laugh._

"_I'm really glad you two made it, really," Hermione beamed at them. "I knew you could."_

"_We couldn't have done it without you, though," Ron said._

"_Yes, he's right," Harry nodded. "If it hadn't been for you, we would have never got the necessary O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s to enter the Aurors Academy."_

_Hermione blushed instantly and dismissed their words with a wave of her hand. "You would have done it anyway."_

"_No, that's not true," Harry shook his head. "Thanks, Hermione."_

_She smiled at both of them, her eyes shining as she looked at her friends. "You deserve it, congratulations." And with that, she held both of them in a very tight hug._

"_We're so very stupid," she said in a teary voice, "letting things get in the middle of our friendship, that's really thick," she said, hugging them tighter._

_Harry patted her back awkwardly, "We've been sort of… apart, that's all 'Mione…" he said, hoping she'd hear the smile in his voice._

_She pulled away from Ron and Harry as she nodded, and kept murmuring things like "so very stupid" and "ruddy idiots"._

"_We'd better get our friendship back, then," she said, "cause my life's been so boring without you two as my best mates," she said, emphasising the word 'mates', to make sure Ron understood the fact that there was nothing between Harry and her. And after saying that and giving them one last hug, she turned around and stormed away. Leaving Harry and Ron totally bewildered._

"_Women are crazy," Ron said, still trying to overcome the shock of having been hugged by Hermione._

"_Yes, but I'm glad about it," Harry replied. "It's good to be friends with her again, isn't it?"_

_Ron nodded, but he was lying. He knew for a fact that he would never, ever be friends with Hermione again._

"Well, Ron..." Ginny said, looking at him. "I still don't understand how you managed to convince her to spend the night with you. It sounds to me that she was very resolute about you two being only friends."

Ron chuckled bitterly. "I did not convince her to do anything."

Ginny looked confused.

"She convinced me."

"Oh, dear..." Ginny shook her head. "How weirder can this get?"

"Listen and you'll see..."

"_Ron! Ron, dear!" Mrs. Weasley called him. _

_The party was about to come to an end and many of the guests were starting to leave. It had been a pleasant evening, his old friends were there, but he still felt uncomfortable about it all. Seeing Hermione again had not been easy, and now thinking that she would be leaving at any moment was even harder._

"_Yes, mum?" he asked as he walked towards her. _

"_Fred has asked me to tell you to go to your room. They have something there for you."_

_Ron nodded, "Alright."_

"_Just be careful!" Mrs. Weasley added. "You know how your brothers are."_

_Ron smiled. "I'll manage, mum. I'm an Auror!" he joked._

"_Oh, sweety, I know you are! I'm soo proud of you!" she said as she kissed his cheek and left to talk to Tonks and Lupin, who had been holding hands during the whole party._

_Ron walked slowly towards the house. He was very curious, the twins had already given him something as a present when he finished Auror training. What else did they have for him? He climbed the stairs, walked along the corridor to his room and opened the door._

_His eyes grew to the size of two dinner plates when he saw Hermione sitting on his bed, looking out the window._

_At the sound of the door opening, Hermione turned her head, and smiled at the sight of Ron, who was looking at her, thunderstruck._

"_Hermione, wh—"_

"_I asked Fred and George to call you," she interrupted him._

_But that statement didn't explain much, really. Ron's face acquired a puzzled expression._

"_I need to talk to you," she explained, patting Ron's bed, so as to show him where she wanted him to sit._

_Ron walked to her, wordless, and sat down on the very spot where Hermione's hand had been a second before. "Yes?" he asked._

"_Well… this is really hard for me, Ron… last time we met… well, let's just say it wasn't a happy event for either of us…" she said. Ron could notice she was getting nervous, for she was babbling. "Um, what happened between us –or didn't happen- is strictly a thing from the past—"_

"_No, it's not—"_

"_And I'd like to be friends with you again," Hermione interrupted him._

"_That's like… like asking Umbridge to marry a centaur or something like that," Ron shook his head at her farfetched request._

"_Why don't we just try? I believe we—"_

"_I can't be your friend," he said sharply. "I still love you…" he said, not caring if she didn't love him back, he just needed her to hear those words, and understand what they implied. "I can't be your mate. I can't be Ickle Ronnniekins, I simply can't."_

"_Then… then just be there for me," she said, not even thinking what she was doing, she giving in completely to her impulses, she kissed him._

_Ron couldn't believe it was happening. He didn't move for a while, and then he just guided a hand to his own arm and pinched it softly, fearing it was a dream. But it wasn't. Hermione's kiss was real and he didn't waste any more time. He quickly kissed her back, putting one hand on her waist and caressing her hair with the other. Both Hermione's arms were wrapped around his neck, hugging him to her firmly, as if she didn't want to let him go. Every rational thought flew from Ron's mind as he deepened the kiss; feeling things he had never, ever felt when he kissed other girls. But then, Hermione always was unique. He had the strong conviction that they had been made for each other, and the sparks their kiss and touch were producing just proved to him he had been right all along._

_Hermione's shaky hands moved quickly to the buttons of his shirt, not breaking the kiss, and it seemed she couldn't wait to take it off him._

_When Ron realized what she was doing, he had to stop. He broke the kiss gently and put both hands on Hermione's face, making her look at him. Her lips were moist, and red, and she was panting softly, making it hard for him to resist. But he had to. He had to ask._

"_Hermione," he said, trying to catch his own breath. "Are you sure about this?" _

_Hermione closed her eyes for a second (an extremely long second to Ron) and then nodded, reopening them as she did so. She smiled reassuringly at Ron and, without saying a word, kissed him again._

_For Ron, that was a good enough answer._

"There you have it," he told Ginny, "that's all."

"And then what happened?" his sister asked impatiently.

"I woke up the next day, and she was gone…" Ron said his sight lost in the water of the Otter River.

"What? Gone? Didn't she leave a note or something?"

Ron took out his wallet from the pocket of his jeans. He opened it and after some seconds, he found what he was looking for. It was a tiny tiny piece of folded parchment, he handed it to Ginny. She recognized Hermione's handwriting immediately…

_My dearest Ron,_

_I'm so sorry, I had to leave. Last night was_

_wonderful, but I cannot stay any longer._

_Please don't try to find me,_

_I won't be here._

_Love always,_

_Hermione._

A/N: So? How are we doing? Did you like it? Are you tired of the pensive? Haha! Please review!


	5. The Mysterious Door

Chapter five: The Mysterious Door

Ron opened his eyes slowly and looked around. Where was he? He couldn't remember a thing. All he could see were fiery orange things dancing before his eyes. 'What's with the colours?' he thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes. His sight got adjusted to the light after a few seconds, and he realised he was in his room.

"Ohh, my head," he groaned, massaging his temples with his fingers. He looked at his watch, it was seven o'clock in the morning. He stood up regardless his throbbing head and walked straight to the bathroom to have a shower.

He had seriously tried not to drink the previous night, but the twins had arrived with a box full of the best Firewhiskey and he couldn't help himself. Now he wished he hadn't done so...

It was the second of January, and he would be leaving for Bulgaria today. They were the first team to go over there as Team Hippogriff would be arriving a week later.

He hadn't seen or heard from Hermione after their row at Kingsley's office, and he didn't know whether he was sad or glad about it. Anyway, he knew he would be seeing too much of her during the upcoming months, and that made him uneasy. But Phoebe was right, he shouldn't let his personal life meddle with his working life.

After having the shower, he changed into clean clothes and finished packing. He felt as if it was September first and he were going back to Hogwarts somehow: getting up early with butterflies in his stomach, the hurried, last-minute packing, his Mum's hysterical yells announcing him that breakfast was ready and telling him to hurry up… it all brought back fond memories of his years as a student.

"You're going to be late!" was Mrs. Weasley's greeting when Ron Apparated beside her. "C'mon, you have to eat well, Ron, I won't let you leave in an empty stomach," she smiled motherly at him as she buttered some toasts.

Ron ate his breakfast without feeling really hungry. This was very weird, he usually ate like there was no tomorrow. Finally, he gathered his things, said goodbye to his mother and after promising he would write daily, he left for work.

When he apparated at the Ministry and walked towards the Auror Headquarters at half past eight, he was able to feel people's anxiety. Lots of witches and wizards were going back and forth, carrying papers, looking for somebody to talk to, muttering to themselves and looking really busy. He frowned, it was a really hard time for Aurors.

He went straight to his cubicle and sat down. There were no new papers on his desk, which he found extremely strange. During the last couple of weeks, the paperwork had been exhausting. He had been really angry about it. To his mind, he hadn't spent three years of his life going through a very hard training to be trapped in a filthy cubicle reading stupid reports!

Minutes went by swiftly, and as he had really nothing to do, he lay back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. Not before long, Ron's eyes started feeling heavy…

A soft knock on his cubicle wall woke him up with a start. It was Viridiana Meadows.

"I believe I just saved your arse," she smiled at him.

"What?" he asked sleepily.

"Hadn't I come here, you'd have overslept… again," Viridiana told him, in a very Hermione-ish way.

"I had cast the Alarm Spell, y'know? There was no need…" he vacillated, feeling his ears getting red.

"I was looking for Harry, though," she continued, as if Ron's words had no importance whatsoever. "He's not in his cubicle… and idea of where he might be?"

"Not really," Ron scratched his nape: now that she mentioned it, it was kind of strange, they had arranged to meet at quarter past eight in his cubicle, where could he be?

"Oh, well, I thought you might know," Viridiana shrugged, a trace of disappointment in her voice. "Anyway, shall we get going then?"

"Yeh," Ron nodded, standing up with some difficulty: he was still a bit groggy.

Just as they were walking to the door, a flying memo hit Ron squarely on the face. "Ouch," Ron rubbed his hand over the place where the memo had hit him, "bloody things," he complained, opening it. It was blank.

"Perhaps it's Invisible Ink?" Viridiana ventured to say, but she went silent when she saw Ron throwing the piece of parchment away muttering something quite rude.

As they reached the corridor, a bushy haired witch glared at Viridiana as she walked angrily past them, wand in hand.

The door to Kingsley Shacklebolt's office swung open and a panting Harry went in. He had his travelling cloak hastily done, and his hat was askew.

"Night, Harry," Tonks greeted him in quite an irritated tone: he was twenty minutes late. "You're late."

"I know. I'm sorry," he sighed, feeling embarrassed. He didn't like the look of disappointment in her eyes: it was clear that he had messed up the Team's schedule, but he hadn't overslept or anything like that. Dobby the house-elf was now living with him, and he had made quite a scene at his leaving. But Harry had promised to owl him as often as he could, and apart from that, he would be staying with Lupin, so he'd have news on the Team's progress quite frequently. 'Just don't try to save my life like you did back in second year," Harry had told the worried house-elf, 'I like my limbs just fine.'

Tonks nodded rather coldly, "Well, now that we're all set… let's go," she said, taking in her hands an empty potion bottle. "Alright, put just a finger on the bottle, and don't withdraw it until I say so, okay, at the count of three, everybody. One… two… three…"

Within a matter or seconds, they arrived in a very dark livingroom. Its walls were made of dark stone and it was only lit by an enormous fireplace. Ron looked at the floor, it was dark and made of shinning Norwegian wood.

"Well," Phoebe Cliodne said. "This is where we will be staying."

"This place is situated in the small town of Bankya, and it's seventeen kilometers away from Sofia, Bulgaria's capital city," Tonks explained.

"Oh, I've heard it is very picturesque!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Really?" Phoebe asked, looking around with a mock of disgust.

"Do you have any friends here in Bulgaria?" Susan, the witch from the Department of International Cooperation asked.

"Yes, I do," Hermione replied. "He told me that the town is at the foot of Lyulin Mountain and that it's famous because of the healing virtues of the mineral waters."

Ron's ears went red and he was glad the light was so dim. So she still wrote to Viktor Krum! It could be nobody else, as far as he knew. "Healing waters?" he snorted. "Rubbish."

Hermione glared at him, but apparently decided not to reply to him, as she went on with the story of Bankya, "There's quite an interesting legend on the waters, actually, it is said that the streams were formed when the Phoenixes that nested on the peak of Lyulin Mountain cried their silver tears for an entire night, in order to give the town of Bankya a sort of protection against the dark arts," she spoke almost without breathing. "This is obviously just a tale, for it is well known that Phoenixes are only found in Egypt, India and China," she said, as if it were impossible not to know that piece of information.

"Well, thank you Miss Granger, that was very… illustrative," Phoebe replied.

"Anyway, the only thing I know about this place is that it's freezing cold!" Tonks shivered. "Well, people, follow me."

She withdrew her wand and pointed at her trunk. "Locomotor trunk!" she said and her belongings rised and floated in the air. The others did the same thing and followed her up a beautiful wooden staircase. In the first floor, there was a long corridor with three dors on each side of it. Tonks walked to the first door and opened it as she said, "This is the men's bedroom," she explained. She walked to the door opposite it and opened it as well, "the ladies' bedroom. The leaders' bedroom," she opened the door next to the ladies' bedroom and left her trunks there. "And two bathrooms," she pointed at the bathrooms doors.

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Hermione, you can talk freely here, there is no need to raise your hand."

"Alright," Hermione smiled fleetly and asked, "what's the next room?"

"Oh..." Tonks said and scratched her neck. "Well... Phoebe?"

"Me?" Phoebe asked, lifting a hand to her chest. "Mm... that's a private room," she quickly explained. "No need for you to enter there."

"What's with the secrets?" Viridiana asked out loud, and Harry looked at her quite surprised: he was about to ask the exact same thing.

"You know all you need to know to start working, Miss Meadows. Now, if you are not comfortable with the way we operate, you might as well leave, there's a desk in the Auror Headquarters waiting for you and loads of paperwork to do. It's your choice."

"I've already made my choice, that's why I'm here," the girl answered.

"Then don't question our decisions, and everything will work out just fine," Phoebe smiled. "Alright, would anyone else like to complain about the way we run things, or can we get down to what's really important?" As no one said anything, Phoebe continued, "Okay, perfect, you have until noon to make yourselves at home, meet you at twelve o'clock in the dining room," she nodded, "you are dismissed." Then she turned to Tonks and smiled, "I just love those three little words."

Tonks merely smiled back.

Everybody walked to their respective bedrooms after Phoebe's last statement. Ron's bedroom was huge compared to the one he had at The Burrow. It had black carpeting that contrasted with the white walls. They had three very comfortable looking beds with their respective beside tables, a big closet with enough room for their clothes and a desk with its chair. Nothing fancy, but it was nice.

Ron walked to the bed beside the huge window and Harry took the one next to it. Harry quickly told him about the little problem he had had at home with Dobby, the reason why he had been late, almost leaving Ron rolling with laughter. Markus Circe, the wizard from the Department of International Cooperation, was sitting on his bed, finding it impossible not to listen and hiding the smile the story had produced.

When Harry finished his story with a "don't laugh, it's not funny" comment, Ron was the first one to notice Markus sitting there on his own.

"Hey," he stood up, offering his hand. "I'm Ronald Weasley."

Markus nodded, shaking Ron's hand, "Markus Circe."

Harry stood up and offered his hand as well, "Harry Potter," he said.

Markus chuckled. "Yes, I know." His eyes flickered over Harry's scar.

He nodded, trying to smile: he hated fame, it was no secret. There was something in people's behaviour around him nowadays that was more than irritating. They treated him as if he was a sort of Gilderoy Lockhart, asking him for autographs. In fact, he'd been labelled as 'the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world'. It was sickening.

"So, um… who do you think is behind the attacks?" Markus asked, obviously trying to make conversation.

"How should I know?" Harry shrugged, sitting down tiredly on the bed again, and heaving a sigh.

"Well, but you are—"

"I know who I am, but I don't have a built-in dark wizards detector," Harry said bitterly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to--"

"It's alright," Harry answered, feeling a bit guilt at having jumped as Markus's throat like that.

"So," Ron cleared his throat, trying to lighten up the mood, "For how long have you been working for the Ministry?"

"Um... for ten years," Markus replied. "That's where I met Susan, she's my wife now. I'm glad we're in the same team."

"And you speak many languages?"

"Yes," Markus nodded, proudly. "I've just mastered Mermish, though it's dead difficult."

Ron grinned. "See, Harry? He speaks a language Hermione doesn't."

Harry shook his head at this comment and Markus hurried to say, "I know many languages that she doesn't. She's not the know-it-all she thinks she is."

Ron's eyes sparkled with anger and he walked to Markus, a threatening look on his face. "What did you just say?"

Markus seemed very surprised by his reaction. "Well... I mean, she... you know," he mumbled.

"Don't ever speak of Hermione like that again!" Ron exclaimed, lifting a finger and pointing it straight at Markus's face and he grabbed his wand with the other hand.

Ron wasn't going to accept anybody talking about Hermione like that. One thing was himself doing that kind of remarks and a very different one was letting somebody else do them.

He hurried back to his bed and sat down. Markus was staring at him as if he were some kind of nutcase, shook his head and walked out the room, banging the door after him.

"Don't say anything," Ron warned Harry, he was not in the mood for being told-off.


	6. The Plea

Chapter Six: _The Plea_

"Alright, everybody, I hope this meal was to your liking," Phoebe smiled as she got up from her seat and looked at the members of her Team, who had just finished having lunch, "even though it was House-Elf made," she added, casting a fleeting glance at Hermione.

The food had been truly marvellous and thoroughly enjoyable, even though most of the Team members were feeling quite anxious. Tonks and Phoebe were about to give them the information on the mission. Until that moment, they had no idea of what they were up against. No clue at all.

"Well, I am fully aware of your fruitless attempts to find out what this is all about," Phoebe started. "Miss Meadows here has been going through every single one of my papers for the past two weeks, and Mr. Circe has tried to use Legilimency on Nymphadora and me," she allowed herself to chuckle, the whole thing obviously humoured her a great deal. "I'm glad to see you're eager to put your hands to the task, but I'd appreciate it if you used less childish methods to steal information next time," she grinned.

Viridiana looked at Harry with a sheepish smile and shrugged, "I could not find out a single thing about the mission, you know, but she's been secretly meeting with Percy Weasley for ages," she whispered discreetly in his ear. Harry chuckled, feeling as if he were back at Hogwarts. His heart gave a delightful soar as his mind replayed memories of his school years.

Hermione cleared her throat as she glowered at Viridiana. They were on a mission of vital importance, and her behaviour was that of a thirteen-year-old. It was pitiable.

"Well, it is time for all of you to know what it is you're going to fight," Tonks took over. "However, there are certain things we don't know that we need to find out. That's one of the reasons why we're here," she heaved a sigh, and then looked at Phoebe, as if asking her to continue, but Phoebe just smiled reassuringly at her and said nothing. Tonks inhaled deeply, and continued talking in a steadier voice, "A number of Bulgaria's most gifted witches and wizards are known for having been conspiring against the local Ministry of Magic for about a year now. The problem is, these people are well connected, and have a large amount of spies inside the Ministry. They're not working openly, and they don't actually use dark magic, even though their goal is almost the same as that of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: to rid the wizarding world of Muggle-borns, in the long run, of course."

Hermione raised her hand, and Phoebe nodded, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"If they're not employing dark magic, what is it they're doing? Is it a simple plot? Why have Aurors been called then?"

"The fact that they're not using dark magic doesn't necessarily mean they won't. And they're not just 'plotting', it is a highly dangerous situation, because of what they've… created—"

" 'Created' ?" Hermione furrowed her brow. "What do you mean by that?"

"That's where we were heading," Phoebe replied in quite a rude manner. "I assume you have heard about Half-Breeds? Well, these people are creating new species."

Hermione and Viridiana gasped, and Harry and Ron couldn't help feeling surprised. "Half-Breeds?" Hermione asked in a high-pitched voice. "They are illegal"

"Yes, by the Ban on Experimental Breeding. But that's not the main problem, though," Tonks answered. "The real issue is that they are extremely dangerous and almost invincible."

"What kind of Half-Breeds are we talking about?" Harry asked.

"We still don't know," Phoebe answered, "but we are working on it."

"You are working on it?" Ron frowned.

"Yes," Tonks nodded. "We are. Along with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Then why are we here if you still don't know what we have to do?"

"Oh, but we do know," Phoebe smiled. "What you have to do is gather as much information as you can on these wizards and witches and their Half-Breeds. You have no idea how dangerous these creatures are."

"We reckon they still haven't managed to gather a big army, but they are really working on it," Tonks continued. "It is vital for us to collect the necessary amount of information to find them and stop them as soon as possible. We will be working with people from the local Ministry. They should be arriving in a few hours."

"So… that's all there is to it? That's all you know?" Viridiana asked, half annoyed, half exasperated.

Phoebe put her cold eyes on her, "No offence Miss Meadows, but you're starting to get on my nerves with that little attitude problem of yours," she smiled. "That's your job, that's why you're here, Nymphadora and I, along with the other Team Leaders, are making investigations as well," Phoebe stated with a nod. "So, you'll be working with the Bulgarian, and we will be working on our… thing."

"Thing? What thing?" Viridiana asked, not being able to restrain herself.

"Ask us no questions, and we'll tell you no lies," Phoebe grinned. "Sorry, that's not to be concerning you for a while. We'll let you know in due curse."

Viridiana nodded, knowing that it was best not to argue if she wanted to remain on the Team. But something inside of her told her this was worth investigating as well, and she was ready to bet her right arm that whatever the Team Leaders were up to, had something to do with that locked door, that door they should, by no means, trespass.

The Bulgarian Ministry employees arrived the next day, and the Team started working immediately. Their job consisted mainly in tailing the suspects, trying to get all the information they could from them. It was very difficult, because even though their true identities were undercover, they had to gain their trust.

"When I became an Auror, I thought I'd be fighting dark wizards 24-7," Ron huffed, vanishing his dark, walrus-like moustache and long dreadlocks with a wave of his wand as he sat down heavily on his bed. "I've had it, mate, I hate Bulgaria and all those bloody dark wizard wannabes."

Harry opened his mouth to answer him, but… 'crack', someone Apparated beside him, making him jump in surprise.

"Sorry about that," Viridiana smiled apologetically. Then she turned to Ron, "Your brother's here," she said anxiously.

"What?" Ron furrowed his brow.

"Yes, Charlie is here. He arrived with a couple of wizards a moment ago…" she told him.

"Really? What is he doing here?" Ron turned to Harry.

Harry just shrugged, "No idea, really… ask him."

"And you know what?" Viridiana asked eagerly. "He went through the Forbidden Door with Tonks and Phoebe."

"Oh… okay," Ron said, giving Harry a little puzzled glance.

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Mmmno, what should I be getting?"

"He's been called to investigate, along with the Team Leaders, whatever it is behind that door!" she exclaimed, a little exasperated.

"Charlie works with dragons," Harry said. "Do you think that these Half-Breeds that have been created are part dragon or something like that?"

"It is possible," Viridiana nodded, "but that's not what concerns me, really…" she looked from Harry to Ron, and then back to Harry. "I think that what's behind that door is what we really should be concerned about."

Downstairs, Hermione was reading a book on Half-Breeds she had borrowed from one of the Bulgarian workers. When Charlie Weasley arrived, she saw him talking in a hushed voice with Phoebe and Tonks. She tried not to look too obvious as she glanced at them and for once, she wished she had Extendable Ears with her.

When they walked upstairs, she had a fight with herself over whether she should follow them or not. After a while had passed, she decided to go upstairs and see if she could gather some information useful to her research.

As she walked along the first floor corridor, she noticed the men's bedroom door was open and could hear the last bit of the conversation between Viridiana, Ron and Harry. She couldn't help feeling furious. Hermione totally agreed with Phoebe about her attitude and it was getting on her nerves as well. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door a bit further and entered the room.

Ron, Harry and Viridiana instantly looked at her, all three of them obviously surprised by her interruption, and a little flustered in Viridiana's case.

"Sorry to interrupt," Hermione said quite pointedly.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Viridiana asked, lifting her eyebrow.

Hermione looked at her and nodded. "I couldn't help listening to your conversation as I was walking along the corridor. I really think you should stop being so concerned about that room and get to what's our part of the job. That is, gathering all the information we can."

Hermione knew she sounded too bossy and that she was being meaner than she intended, but there was nothing she could do about it. That woman was able to bring the worst out of her and she had no will to fight it.

"Excuse me?" Viridiana crossed her arms and glared at her. "You have been listening to a private conversation and you have the nerve to come here and boss us around?"

"You act as if this were some kind of game," Hermione said, matter-of-factly, "there are lives at stake, and with your lack of… interest in your task, you're risking the mission."

"I haven't heard Phoebe or Tonks complaining about the way I do my job, and I don't see why you should… do you trust their judgement, then?"

"Of course I do, that's why I can't agree more with Phoebe about your attitude. Really, going through her private papers, chatting in the middle of the meetings…that's not very professional if you ask me."

"Well, I don't really care much about what you think of me. I want to know what's behind that door, and I'm going to find out, whether you like it or not," Viridiana stated.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, completely thunderstruck. 'How can this be happening?' both of them thought and they wondered if they should say something. Harry looked at his friend, trying to encourage him to stop the fight, but Ron just gaped and shook his head, unable to utter a word. Harry looked at Hermione, who had crossed her arms as well, ready to reply.

"It doesn't matter whether I like it or not," Hermione stated. "I am sure the Team Leaders will not like it and I really hope you like paperwork, because that's what you will be doing if you stick your nose where you shouldn't."

Viridiana nodded at Hermione's words. "Okay, thank you for your concern, really. It is much appreciated," she rolled her eyes. "Anything else you wish to say?"

"Yes," Hermione snapped. "I would like to talk to my friends in private, if you don't mind."

"Alright," Viridiana said, and after glancing apologetically at Ron and Harry, she left the room. She didn't want to argue with anybody: much less with Hermione Granger.

Harry sighed and looked at Hermione. "What was that about, Hermione?"

"That?" she asked, faking innocence. "What do you mean?"

"Please, you know what I mean," Harry said gently. "We were just talking, she was not plotting anything, really."

"I just want to make sure you won't allow that... person to fill your heads with dangerous ideas, that's all," she replied, relaxing her arms as she did so.

"Dangerous ideas?" Harry squinted. "Now, Hermione, it was nothing… she was just wondering what could be behind that door, and come to think of it, I'd like to know as well…" he said hesitatingly.

"I bet Charlie would tell me if I asked him," said Ron with a little smile. Viridiana's words had awoken hungry curiosity inside of him.

"Of course he won't," Hermione replied, thinking that what Ron had just said was highly far-fetched.

"Why are you so sure about it?" Ron furrowed his brow and glared at her. "You think he wouldn't bother to tell me? Or, that he would think it useless that I knew?"

"Hold your hippogriffs, Ronald," she replied. "He won't tell you because he's not allowed to."

Ron was biting his tongue. He really didn't want to fight with her. It was as if a sharp object was nailed in his heart every time she retorted angrily at him. "Yeh, you're right," he muttered.

"I agree with Di, y'know? I think they shouldn't conceal information from us," Harry said contemplatively. After all, he had killed the most evil and powerful dark wizard of all time. Did they think he'd not be able to cope with a few magical creatures?

Hermione sighed and looked really worried and like old Hermione to them for the first time since they had met again. She sat between them on Ron's bed and put a hand on Harry's shoulder first and then on Ron's. It took a lot of courage to do this last thing, but she just had to.

"Please," she started, "for the friendship we three once had, don't go around doing dangerous things; stick to the rules just for once. I know you are totally qualified Ministry Aurors and that you have been through a lot more than anyone else on this mission, but please, please, don't do anything stupid. This is not a game; this is not about a bunch of silly creatures and crazy harmless wizards and witches either. I want both of you to promise me you won't do anything unauthorized and that would risk your safety."

Ron and Harry exchanged looks. It was really touching to see Hermione being her old self again. Ron was the first to speak, "Alright, Hermione, you can count on that," he said in a sort of diminished voice.

Hermione smiled thankfully at Ron and for a moment felt the strong urge to crush him in a rib-cracking hug. "I'm glad to see one of you coming to his senses," she said, squeezing his shoulder softly.

Then she turned to Harry, "And what about you, Harry? Do I have your word?"

Harry nodded, and Hermione grinned this time. He just smiled weakly back at her, thanking God that she was not able to perform Legilimency at all.

A/N: Hope you liked this one! Thanks again to everybody who reviewed!


End file.
